Samantha
Disclaimer: This oc is used for a bunch of different roleplays. (Presuming you see this when I’m in more than one rp-) This means that she might change depending on her surroundings, so accept that! Please..! Also, she’s used/created by Twistedflower. Appearance Samantha, or Sammy as most call her, is a rather short human. She has pale skin and wide green eyes that almost sparkle with mischief. Her build is thin and not all too muscular, and she carries herself rather confidently considering that she could die from a rogue monster any second. She has rather long, light brown hair that’s somewhat wavy. Her clothing is rather casual... if you’re way back from the fifties. She wears a tight green dress that widens dramatically everywhere lower than her hip and stops just above her knees. Over that, she has a tight black jacket that reaches just above her hips with white buttons that widens near the arms. She wears a green ribbon that’s gently placed right behind her head. Backstory Samantha has a rather foggy backstory. She doesn’t really speak of it much, saying “Is it REALLY good to dwell on things in the past? No!” What’s clear is that her birthday is February 29th. Leap year. She likes to remind others a lot, which is why that’s clear. She was born in 200X but she doesn’t know WHAT her age is. She measured herself up next to a twenty-year old once in the overworld and decided she was ten, though, as she was half their size. She now thinks she’s eleven. She claims to have had nice parents. The reality of her youth was far from this;she came from a foster-care household. She had gone through two foster parent-rotations before running away, which was where she learned most of what she knows now about living alone in unfamiliar places. Due to her lack of being able to socialize very much, she began to want socialization more, which explains the fear of being left alone she had when she made a real friend. She eventually left her comfort zone and went to a mountain due to her friend daring her. She fell down right then. She’s currently fourteen. Personality Sammy is your average ADHD-‘infected’ girl. Sort of. She’s annoying, sweet, and afraid of being left alone. Sammy LOVES meeting new people. They don’t have to like her, but if they don’t, they’re higher on her ‘To-Prank Later List.’ When she meets a new friend, she’s ecstatic. She holds them closely, and she’s afraid to let go. She likes to follow them around, and when she's left out of something important with that friend, she’ll do anything and everything to include herself. She’s afraid of being left alone again. Sammy’s a rather annoying addition to any group. She’s kind, yes, but also annoying. Even though her enemies are high on her ‘To-Prank Later List,’ her friends are still there. She’ll prank EVERYBODY. She’ll prank ANYBODY. She’s just like that. Usually, the pranks aren’t... too bad, that is if you like waking up to an airhorn or a bucket of ice-cold water, but they can sometimes quite easily get out of hand. This is mostly universal to all roleplays. The rest of her personality and how much this personality shows is determined by her surroundings. Relationships To be Added once she makes them! Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kids Category:OC